hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Xerxos
Xerxos was sixteen years old when he was sentenced to death for murdering his parents. After he broke out of jail, Hercules brought Xerxos back to be executed. He was blamed for several people's deaths before his capture. After his death he was sent to Hell by Hades because he was too evil even for Tartarus. Xerxos escaped Hell and killed two men and left one hanging outside with a message written on paper in the man's mouth saying "I enjoyed it." Sin then told Hercules that Xerxos had become a being of power in its realm and he was more powerful than a god. Xerxos then took the Prison Guards looking for his sister into the woods and kills most of them. Hercules and Iolaus hear screams coming from the forest. They are easily defeated by him when he transforms into a demon form and he flies away. Sin and Xerxos are seen later after she gave him the power to defeat Hercules. Xerxos and Sin made a deal so he could see his sister as long as she can have Hercules's soul. Xerxos then visits an orphanage where his sister was 19 winters ago and burns it down. At the temple of Hera he overpowers Arciana and takes her away to the main temple area. He tries to talk to her, but she is too full of rage to listen. He transform to his Demon form and shows her visions of Hell to show if she were to go on with her path where she would go. Hercules shows up and they began to fight. In the end Hercules overpowers him and is going to kill him with a gargoyle when he made eye contact with Iolaus and overcame the evil power Sin gave him. Sin brings Xerxos back to Hell and Arciana changed her ways. 'Powers:' Xerxos is a very powerful Archdemon from Hell itself his more powerful than common Gods and no ordinary God has the power to stop him other than Zeus,Sin/Mephistopheles, God/the light, Dahak/the Darkness and possibly Odin the powers that he showed but not limited too : *'Pyrokinesis: '''Xerxos has the power to shoot powerful Arcs of fire from his hand that are able to incinerate Mortals and hurt Gods . *'Super strength: Xerxos super Strength is extremely powerful equally as powerful as Hercules himself if not more (It was said by sin that Xerxos was strong as Zeus). *'Sonic Scream: '''Xerxos's Sonic Scream is so powerful that it can send Mortal flying as well as Hurting Gods. *'Telepathy: 'Xerxos has the power to enter the minds of Mortals as well as communicate with them Telepathically and shows them whatever he wants them to see Especially Hell he used this ability to show his sister what Hell looks like. *'Telekinesis: Xerxos has the ability to move objects & mortals with his mind. *Demon form, which he has Reddish skin and too Largely Demonic Wings that gave him the ability to fly. Background information *Although Heaven and Hell were explored on and not , Xerxos is the first archdemon to appear in the franchise, as "Be Deviled" aired in most markets immediately before "Fallen Angel". *In the original script, Xerxos was in fact Callisto, who broke out of Hell after learning that her sister (the Arciana character) had in fact survived the attack on Cirra. Since other factors leading to her redemption would be introduced in "Fallen Angel", it was decided to go with a completely new character. Gallery Sin and Xerxos.gif Sin and Xerxos 2.gif Sin and Xerxos 3.gif Arciana 10 (11).gif Arciana 10 (12).gif Arciana 10 (13).gif Category:Demons Category:HTLJ villains Category:HTLJ Season 6 characters Category:Monsters Category:Mortals Category:Stubs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male